Cetacean Lovefest
by Lord Stingray
Summary: Take a behind the scenes look at every one's favorite yellow armored marvrick. See what he does in his down time and take a good look at what goes on in his head. See what goes on when no one is looking.


**Authors Notes: **I wrote this several months ago so some of it may be a bit off or the details of my head cannon might seem different then how I perviece him currently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Superjail! Or the rights to the characters

It had been several months after Lord Stingray's attempted hostile takeover of superjail. His plans having been thwarted by Warden himself and his staff, Including Jailbot.

To celebrate such an occasion Warden had planned for a new addition to superjail. An elaborate hall of activities with a huge aquarium. An atrium of sorts. Of course this would mean budget cuts and more whining from the jail's accountant Jared. ****

"B-b-but Sir ! How can we afford all of this ? " The small statured accountant shouted trying to keep hold of all of his paper work. "Oh Jared you worry too much " Warden placed his hands on his desk in a resting position as he sighed. Oh how Jared always worried to much. ****

"But Sir is this even in the budget ? " Jared retorted back nervously. "Stop worrying Jared" Warden said rather calm and collected about the entire ordeal. ****

Every thing was being brought in and built by Jailbot. The entire wing was closed off for the time being. Only the best behaved inmates would be allowed in. Maybe they could throw Lord Stingray himself in there for decoration. Oh the ideas.

Warden placed his hands under his chin as he drifted into a marvelous thought. Putting LSR himself into the tank as humiliation and having the inmates laugh at him. He'd be great entertainment any way. He liked this idea. After all of the damage the Ray and his gang continuously caused to his jail on a daily basis. ****

He could use the break from all of the damage reports. ****

Mean while deep below the jail within the cell blocks, A lone golden Ray sat on his bed sleeping. A typical thing for the Lord himself as Alice, The guard, herded inmates around to various places from the yard to the showers. A knock came upon the cell door. "Hey Fish-stick its shower time ! Hurry the fuck up I don't have all day. We ain't going through this again today " BAM BAM BAM, Hard knocking was heard as the ray grunted and rolled over onto his side.  
An angry frustrated sigh was heard as a burly female opened the door and stomped in grabbing the beast by his orange jumpsuit collar and forcefully dragging him out. "Ugh " She said keeping a tight grip on the squirming Lord's collar.

She finally lifted him up a bit enough for his boots to be off the floor. A floating tombstone shaped white metal deathtrap with a pixlated face named Jailbot was following behind her ready to mow down the inmates lest they tried to fight.

No one did as she threw him him into the locker room of the shower area.

The inmates where all getting undressed unzipping their suits and taking off their white undershirts and shoes as they all put them in little cubies that were built into the walls. ****

The inmates all kept their distance away from the yellow sea creature in the corner. He was letting out a low growl as he slowly stripped off his outfit. He had black spandex on under that, golden boots, gauntlets and a chest piece. The shoulder pieces were detached as well as the cape.  
**  
**He finally slid all of the stuff off as some of the bigger inmates stared at his twitching butt fins and stub tail. He had golden skin just like his armor and odd scorpion fish styled spines. He looked like quite the brute, possibly tougher than any of the other inmates in the jail.

One of the burlier inmates came over. He looked like a hardened criminal. He was a convicted rapist, He had a goatee and quite a few tattoos. He wasn't the same man that had raped the lord on that day but he was bad enough. He stood behind the ray as the others walked away to avoid the scene. Giving the pair privacy.

The burly inmate wrapped his arms around the growling ray pulling him back into his chiseled abs. He slowly began to stroke the creatures chest getting a low purr. The sea beast in question poking his tongue out a bit curling it upward at the tip as it was between his teeth. ****

His nub pushing up into the man's groin ever so slightly. An invitation for play and that he would go willingly. Using his stub of a tail to stroke the man's groin just moving it up and down as the bigger male smirked. A snide grin as his hands traveled lower to the ray's tender belly tracing it with his fingernails.

He usually kept this ray as his personal bitch and had managed to tame his wild ass a few months before hand always leaving him down on the ground panting and mewling after every encounter. The ray would always come back wanting another sexual romp and they and formed a bit of a bond.

The lord getting his sexual needs satisfied while this man got to dominant a dominant male in the jail. It worked for both of them really. The man's fingers trailed around the golden beast's cloaca much to it's pleasure and surprise as he started to trace the very edges. Slowly letting his finger tip trace the swollen edges.

He teased the tip of the ray's tiny boner as the ray in turn did the same with his tail. The hot exchange went on for a few more minutes as the man started to lick around the edges of the ray's oddly stingray shaped head and stinger. Keeping his other arm over LSR's chest and his fingers teasing the gill slits. His tongue licking at the stinger and his knee nudging between his prey's legs. His fingers dipping into the warm folds of the cloaca to further tease the reddened member within. ****

The golden beast let out a sudden squeal of delight as the man continued to feel and touch him. Handling him carefully making sure not to hurt his goods. He tried to bend him forward to mount him. Yet the Ray being hard to get in the first place refused only lifting his leg to get a better angle. Leaning back with his nub curled downward to protect his ass.

It was like the perfect cock-blocker and barrier between the pair. The inmate grunted as he continued to feel up the Stingray trying to get him to go easy like the last time. He glared trying to maneuver the hot and bothered ray into a different position letting him slide downward a bit before continuing to rub his gill slits and stinger. Opening the yellow beast's mouth letting his tongue hang out as he turned him to face his groin.

Trying to encourage him to blow him. He continued to rub his stinger as encouragement. To his delight his desires where met with a wet textured tongue lapping at his tip. He moaned almost reeling backwards with pleasure. "Oh yeah you little whore keep licking. Uh.. keep.. licking -He said continuing to massage and grip the stinger. His other hand propping him up against the wall to keep him from falling back as the greedy stingray licked and sucked at his tip.****

The inmate moaned as he started to rock his hips into the ray's face. He gripped both sides of the beast's head as he started to fuck his face. The mewling beast obliging by opening his mouth for better entrance and wrapping his tongue around the swollen member. ****

He continued to stroke the mewling creature's stinger and grip onto his head as he thrust in and out of the other's wet warm mouth. The pleasure causing him to moan louder. "Oh you little whore keep sucking" He said as he continued to rock back and forth. He held the ray down onto his crotch as he moved to sit back on a bench and let the ray go to town on him.

The Ray in question putting his claws on both of the other's thighs to spread them as his greedy tongue went to work milking him of his pre. The inmate kept his grip steady as he moved the ray's head back and forth letting him do some of the work. ****

He finally released his grip as the Ray let go with a poping noise from his tounge being forced off in such a strange way. The inmate gripped the sides of the Ray's head and started to finger under his jaw with both hands making his tounge lul out. His glazed over with a milky white color as he purred his eyes rolling a bit. He pushed the Ray back a bit only to have trouble as the beast scrambled backwards a bit before standing up smirking rather evily.

He said nothing but his eyes where glazed with lust. His member throbbing and twitching ever so slightly at the tip. It was engorged with blood and was a darkish pink color. His cloaca in a similar state.

He moved off into the shower area slipping past the other inmates letting the burly one follow him only to smirk. His eyes glowing as he stayed a bit hunched. The smokey steam filling the area and cloaking a lot of him. Some areas worse than others. Some areas full of lathery foam.

The burly inmate continued to follow him smirking as well as he moved his hands together in a bit of a wringing motion. Stingray brushed past a few of the inmates smacking one of them swiftly to show he was still on top.


End file.
